Legacy of Gohan
by The Great Sara
Summary: A collection of stories about Gohan's epic adventures. Tough fights and romantic ventures await.


**Soul-Linked Wolves**

The spring breeze washed over Gohan's tired and battered body as he laid on the ground, panting. It was all finally over. All that time training with his now deceased father, all the pain and turmoil he had to endure while unlocking the ability to go Super Saiyan, all the good boy points he had lost while not studying for his oppressive mother... it had all paid off. His father's friends and companions cheered behind him as the ashes of Cell's vaporized body were blown all throughout the wasteland, sure to become nourishment for the flora on Earth, a fitting grave for the monster who had tried to take it all away.

But with the wind came a sense of... uneasiness? What was this sense of dread Gohan was feeling? He had won. Earth had won. But in the air sat something that... wasn't quite right. The half-Saiyan boy couldn't describe it. It was like the space above him was... rippling? He could even see it. The air above him twisted and waved like a flag in the wind. Everyone else had quieted down as they noticed this disturbance as well.

Suddenly, the fabric of time and space ripped open right above the boy. He barely had time to even react as he was forcefully pulled inside. Screams eminated behind him as he was sucked further and further away from the world he knew.

Before he blacked out, Gohan swore he saw the ghostly hand of his father reaching out to him. He shed a single tear as he slipped away into unknown depths, completely at the mercy of this sudden wormhole.

* * *

"Oh! He's waking up!"

"H-hey, you alright...? Quick, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Voices... Voices Gohan didn't recognize... They shot through the inky darkness of his subconscious like an arrow. "Un-urgh..." he groaned as he latched onto the unfamiliar voices, which then proceeded to bring light back to his world.

Two faces stared back at him, both sporting black hair and eyes and looking quite puzzled and concerned. One was holding two fingers out towards him. No, wait, was it two or three...?

"Wh-where am I...? Where is everyone?" Gohan drowsily asked the two strangers standing above him. As he slowly regained his senses, he could feel that he was laying on a rather comfortable bed in a warm room. His damaged clothing was replaced by a fluffy green robe, and his broken arm had been wrapped up in a cast.

One of the two men laughed. "It's good to see you're okay! When we saw you all beaten up like you were, we were all kinda worried, you know?!"

The other sighed as he walked over to the side of the bed and helped Gohan sit up. "Not too loud, Carrotto... He's just woken up... Well, how are you feeling?" he asked the boy.

"I've... felt better, I guess... But where am I? The last thing I remember was getting sucked into this wormhole after beating Cell..."

The two shared confused glances with each other. "W-wormhole? Cell? Where... exactly are you from?"

"Well that _does_ kinda explain the guy dropping into Princess Sadala's spice garden outta nowhere! Cuz people don't normally appear out of thin air!" Carrotto exclaimed with a carefree smile on his face. He sort of reminded Gohan of his father. "You think so too, right, Leke?"

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to be from a whole other world, because I doubt someone would get so beaten up after just falling into a spice garden... And I don't even know what or who this Cell is..."

"A... whole other world...?" Gohan parrotted with confusion. "S-so, this isn't...?"

Suddenly, the door burst open with a loud crash. "HEY! I sense some crazy energy in here! What's going on?!"

Leke shrieked in surprise as Carrotto turned around, completely unfazed. "Hiya, Caulifla! Look, the beaten-up kid from another dimension's awake!"

The woman stomped over to Gohan and stared him straight in the eyes. "I dunno anything about dimensions or whatever but I'm getting this weird feeling from this twerp. His energy feels Saiyan but at the same time not. Feels pretty strong, too. Hey, kid, who are you? I've never seen you before!"

Saiyan? So were these people all Saiyans? But weren't they all wiped out? He really must be in another world. Although... this Saiyan woman being so close to him made him squirm. There was something about her that made Gohan feel all fuzzy inside... "H-hello... M-my name's Gohan..." he sputtered bashfully.

Out the corner of his eye, he spotted another Saiyan woman behind Caulifla. She was meekly hiding behind the door frame, with her eyes dead-set on something in front of her. Was she looking at him...? Gohan's face turned even hotter.

"Huh. Never heard of you. Well, who cares about that?! I can tell you're full of potential! Hey, why don't you come meet up with me and Kale later? I just KNOW you'll be able to scratch this itch of mine!" With that said, Caulifla turned and strutted out the door.

"M-me...?!" the other woman gasped to herself, blushing madly. After standing there for a second, she hurried after Caulifla without even daring to look back.

"Hey, lucky! I've always wanted to fight Caulifla! She's super strong!" Carrotto exclaimed, patting Gohan on the back.

As Leke protested to his companion, Gohan could only stare blankly at the open door. "H-huh...?"

He of course wanted to go back to his own world where his family and friends were waiting as soon as possible. But maybe he could stay here a while...

* * *

"Hey there you are, kid! I was starting to wonder if you'd flaked out on me!" Caulifla greeted as Gohan flew over.

"S-sorry... Leke wouldn't let me go until he had finished redressing my wounds." The half-Saiyan looked around. The wasteland the loud woman had selected looked vaguely similar to the wasteland his father fought Vegeta. He could spot Kale sitting quietly on a nearby boulder. "So... what should we do?"

Caulifla instantly flared her aura up. The amount of power spilling out of her startled Gohan immensely. "Why don't we spar a bit?! I've been dying for a good fight! You better not hold back on me, kid!"

"W-wow! You... you're even stronger than my dad as a Super Saiyan...!" He couldn't believe it! This Saiyan was leagues above him! Where was she when they were fighting Cell?! "There's no way I can fight you...!"

"Huh?" Caulifla powered down, blinking. "Hey, what did you just say? Super Saiyan?"

"H-huh? All that power and you don't know about Super Saiyan...?" Gohan asked incredulously.

"You sound like you know how to do it. Why don't you teach me?"

"Well... it took a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber for my dad to teach me how to go Super Saiyan. And it took, well..."

Caulifla groaned. "I don't care how long it takes! Just show me! I learn better from experience, you know!"

The boy sighed. "Well, alright." Closing his eyes, he let his aura flare up and go beyond that. His hair turned golden and stood up on end.

The two women gasped in awe. "Whoa! That's sick! How'd you do that?!" Caulifla exclaimed. Her eyes were sparkling. Even Kale looked excited.

"Well... I'm not sure if I can really explain. When my dad went Super Saiyan for the first time, it was after Frieza killed Krillin, his childhood friend, if I remember correctly. That grief and turmoil fueled his anger and-"

"I dunno who those two are, and I'm not sacrificing anyone to go Super Saiyan. What does it feel like? How did you turn Super Saiyan?"

"When I turned Super Saiyan... I... I-I..." Gohan's voice refused to exit his throat. "I... had a nightmare where... where Cell killed everyone... and..."

"And?! And?! What did it FEEL LIKE?!"

"M-my... Everything felt... It felt like all my energy, for a split second, shrunk inside me and I burst open..."

"Oh, I see! Like a bottle of soda? So I gotta focus all my energy in one spot inside me!"

Gohan blinked his eyes open to see Caulifla crouching down, concentrating. "Uh, ma'am? Are you trying to go Super Saiyan right now...?"

"Yeah, I feel it! My back's going all tingly! I think I've almost got it!"

"B-but you can't just-" Before the boy could finish his protest, a golden burst of energy eminated out from the woman, knocking Gohan onto his back. "Oof!"

"Haha! Yes, I did it! I'm a Super Saiyan now! Look, Kale! I look AWESOME!"

Gohan sat on the ground in disbelief. It had taken him, his father, and even Vegeta so long to finally be able to go Super Saiyan, and this woman was able to transform in only ten seconds. She truly was powerful... Turning his head towards Kale, who had kept quiet throughout the entire exchange, he could see she had the same shade of red on her face as he did. And that she was looking at him...

"H-hey, Gohan..." Caulifla muttered, also blushing madly. She walked over to Gohan, her spiky golden hair bouncing as she did so. The boy's breath hitched as he squirmed again. "I... gotta thank ya for teaching me how to go Super Saiyan. Truth is, every since this morning, I've felt... weird. I've never felt these feelings before. I feel like I just want to hold a certain... half-Saiyan close and never let 'em go. You know what I'm talking about right?"

Gohan wanted to crawl into a hole right then and there. "U-uh-huh... I-I... Caulifla, I..." he spluttered bashfully, hiding his face in his robe. "I f-feel the same way about you, too, Caulifla...! Ever since you kicked Leke's door down and stared me in the face, I-"

Suddenly, Caulifla dropped out of Super Saiyan. "What are you talking about?"

"H-huh?"

Caulifla spun on a dime and walked over to Kale. "I was talking about my protegé here!" she laughed, hanging her arm around Kale's shoulders and wiping her tears from her eyes. Apparently Kale had been crying. "C'mon, kid, what made you think I fell for you, huh? What am I, a pedophile?"

"B-but, you said all that... and... half-Saiyan..."

"Well, Kale's half-Saiyan in terms of personality. But that's what makes me love her!"

Kale clung to Caulifla, her face looking as red as a tomato. "O-oh, sis...! I-I..."

"Don't call me sis anymore, Kale. It makes it sound kinda like incest, now that we're gonna be together."

"T-together...? M-me and sis...?"

Caulifla smiled as she rubbed Kale's head affectionately. "Together. You're an extremely important person to me, Kale. Now that I think about it, I've always felt this way about you. Sorry it took me so long to realize that."

The meek Saiyan started sobbing tears of joy. "O-oh, Caulifla...! C-Caulifla, I... I love you so much...!"

"I love you too. I always have."

The two women shared a long, passionate kiss right in front of Gohan. After a few tender minutes, Gohan's future harem flew off into the sunset, with Kale snuggled in Caulifla's arms.

The boy could only sit and stare.

Suddenly, a large bug man dropped from the sky behind Gohan. "HEEYYYY it's ME, L'lec! I'm gonna vore you, little boy! HAHAHAHAAAA!" he cackled as his Cell-like tail opened up and swallowed Gohan whole.

**The End **


End file.
